Gaea Series Characters
Characters from the Gaea Series are as follows: Gaea's Will Characters Andy Mion A billionaire with strong short-term goals, acting as a puppet to Hans Athens due to his influential position in research and development as the C.E.O. of Myon Industries, immense wealth and lack of morals. His name is of course a pun on Endymion. Angela Raines A quite chaotic and unstable woman who enjoys having a good time and loves cooking - albeit, often, with disastrous results. She is Christian's wife, Samantha's adoptive mother and the biological mother of Foxx Raines, Billy Athens The son of Hans, he was manipulated by his father and experimented upon so that, upon touching Samantha, he would act as a living fuse and make her react and detonate in an attempt to wipe out mankind. Billy is a disoriented, lost and confused young boy searching for answers, and somewhat lacking in emotions. Christian Raines An eccentric scientist who helped Andy and Athens with developing their desired formula. He is quite asocial and strongly dislikes political correctness. He is the son of Devos Raines and the father of Foxx. Youssoun Wukanda The powerful and influential prince of Diorado. He naturally dislikes foreigners and believes that mankind has outlived their usefulness. He is also extremely judgmental and blames mankind for the death of his and Gwenda Wukanda's parents. Gaea's Renewal Characters Buddha A Forgotten God of great power, Buddha is one of Alcidie Madigan's most powerful summons, and the creator of Buddha's Regalia. Upon encountering Julian Solaar, he blessed the young man after testing his strength not of body but of heart. Maat A goddess of order who exists as a natural enemy to Fay Th. Although very little is seen from her, she seems to be a calm, calculating individual who seeks only the best for the world, and symbolizes the triumph of rationality over emotions. Samuel Foley A man with slightly dry, cynical humor who does his best to uphold order in a desolate world. He was briefly chosen by Maat as a champion during the war against Fay Th. Gaea's Blood Characters Darnic Nospher A strong-willed and paranoid Vampire with an expertise for brutal police operations, his perception of Lothan's arrival caused him to become increasingly aggressive until he attempted a martial coup - one that was brutally repressed by Ocktavia Tepes. Dominica Evlene A bitter vampire with a weak tie to the Evlene Bloodline, Dominica is particularly hateful and despises other families. She is responsible for forcibly recruiting and transforming Claire Evlene using her progenitor's blood, and is bitter at her for showing much more potential than Dominica herself. Legitimus de Courssombre A powerful and influential Vampire, his attempts to gain power resulted in him attempting to absorb Auriel de Courssombre, with disastrous results - Legitimus died, his body becoming Auriel's vessel during the story. Satsuki Jiang Kuraku Jiang's sister, she is fascinated by shogi, geography, and mathematics. An erudite, she is quite polite, although mostly indifferent to the fate of the universe. Wilhelmina of Alaria Wilhelmina is an intriguer of the Alaria Bloodline, using her connection, ties and politeness in order to gain an edge over other families. Despite her apparent inoffensive nature, she served as an organizer for most events in New Eden.Category:Character Category:Interra